Islands
Is your main planet too small? Don't you worry because your SpaceJanitor doesn't just have one small territory but four extra large islands, each accompanied with three smaller islands. Better start cleaning!! Traveling Between Your Islands If you want to see just how big your universe is, don't you worry, you can do so at any time you like! All you have to do is click on your rocket which will bring you to the map. From here you can see all of the islands that are available to you and what you need to do to unlock the ones that are locked. The larger islands require you to reach a certain level in the game and the smaller islands connected to them require you to clean observatories which automatically unlock the smaller islands. To travel to any of your islands all you need to do is click on them from the map. If you want to leave all you have to do is click on the rocketship which will bring you back to the map. Your energy meter is shared amongst all your islands, so any structures that you place will help bring you up to your maximum capacity. Friend's Earth Since nobody likes to play alone, why not invite your friends to play GreenSpace? To invite friends all you have to do is click on the icon that says "Friends" at the bottom left of your screen. From there you can invite friends to play and travel to your friends' planets. To travel to a friend's Earth all you need to do is click on their name from the friends bar. Don't have any friends yet but want to travel? No problem! From your friends bar you can also scroll to the option "Random Visit". This will randomly take you to the planet of another GreenSpace player where you can either help them out or just check out how they have designed their world! While you are at friend's, why not lend a hand? You can either use your energy to help them clear up some trash, collect from their structures which gives you both energy, or you can leave them a gift to open! No matter what you want to do you have five actions for every planet that you visit and every action gives you a special material called stardust. Stardust is essential for creating items in the workshop. If you would like to leave your friend a present instead of cleaning or collecting from structures, just select "Leave a Gift" from the menu that pops up upon visiting a friend. If you click on the present you can use your actions to "grow" it so that your friend gets a much more interesting gift upon opening it! The last thing that you can do while touring the GreenSpace universe is to rate other's world. This is done by clicking a star rating from the menu that pops up upon visiting other worlds. Think their design is amazing? Give them a 5 star rating to show you think so! Think their design is in desperate need of work? A 1 star rating may give them a hint. So go on! Get out there! Explore!